Thompson-Infernal Dragon
Thompson-Infernal Dragon is a VVIP variant of the Thompson submachine gun. Availability * CF China * CF Europe * CF Indonesia * CF North America * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Español Overview Like the RPK-Infernal Dragon, Thompson-ID sports dragon decorations on the drum mag and the Infernal Dragon wraps itself along the gun's body. The Thompson-Infernal Dragon has superior statistics over the original Thompson and all other Black Market variants. Holding 77 rounds with 154 in reserve, the Infernal Dragon boasts stronger firepower, better accuracy and lighter weight, plus faster draw / reload speed. It is an ideal gun for Zombie Mode due to its high capacity and special ZM bonuses. Effects The Thompson Infernal Dragon has various effects, that affects both the owner and other players in the same room. These effects are similar to the RPK Infernal Dragon as well: *150% EXP bonus for the owner (200% for NA) *30% EXP bonus for everybody in the same room. *20% GPs bonus for everybody in the same room. *50% Points bonus in Zombie Mode for the owner. *20% Points bonus in Zombie Mode for everybody. *20% boost for Fever System. *Additional 7 rounds for every SMG owned. Version difference *'CF North America: '''200% EXP bonus for the owner. * '''CF Indonesia:' 150% EXP bonus for the owner, 150% Point bonus, same price with RPK-Infernal Dragon Trivia *Thompson-ID has the fourth lowest EXP Bonus comparing to all other VVIP weapons, followed by Kukri Beast, DE Born Beast then M4A1-S Jewelry. Probably this has been done to compensate its additional bonuses in ZM. *Even with upgraded ammo capacity, the Thompson-ID cannot surpass the Thompson Gold (77 vs. 80). The reason is only CF Vietnam have the Thompson Gold with an 80-round magazine. *In CF NA and EU, the Thompson Infernal Dragon gives 200% bonus EXP to the user. This is probably done to compensate the low damage and ammo capacity compared to the RPK-Infernal Dragon. *Upon release in CF Vietnam, Thompson-ID only adds 2 rounds to all SMG players owned instead of 7. This is presumably a glitch, but because there were no official explanation, many players went mad and refused to buy this gun after sale off season has expired. For a while, the community has been looking down on Thompson-ID a lot since this gun has less EXP bonus and ammo bonus was cut short. GM -Shirunai- spent months trying to demand a fix, and while he got a lot of pressure on himself, 1149 patch finally addressed this problem, bringing Thompson-ID back to its place. *Unless all other versions, the Thompson-ID is cheaper than the RPK-ID in CF Europe and features the most bonuses. CF China and all other servers have the same price for both Thompson-ID and RPK-ID. However, pre-order and day-1 sales can still be applied by publishers. *During the pre sale in CF Europe it was promoted to have the Unexpected Luck bonus. After the release, this has been changed to the Fever System. *In CF PH, the Thompson Infernal Dragon was removed from the Item Shop after roughly a year of being introduced. It was re-added in the Nightmare Before Christmas 3rd Unlock patch update, and placed in the Black Market for 50 EC per crate with 150 % EXP Boost (Owner). * There was a special event in CF Indonesia where the Thompson Infernal Dragon was placed in Capsule Shop and can be acquired permanently if the players are lucky enough to win it, despite this gun is still purchasable by players via VVIP Item Shop. This probably was done to allow players whose budget can't catch up with the gun's price in VVIP Item Shop (80.000 Koin) to try their luck to win this gun via capsules whose price is cheaper, although the chances are quite low (one of the common issues of Black Market). ** The funny thing is, there is a player who won this gun via capsules, but he claimed he spent more than 80.000 Koin (surpasses the gun's original price itself) to buy those capsules due to the freaky low winning chance. Probably this what causes players to prefer to buy this gun directly from VVIP Item Shop, making the special event less attracting. Gallery HD_VIEW.png|Render Thompson-ID_HUD.png|HUD Different_views.png|W Model, Fire, and Reload 3542216 orig.gif|Thompson-Infernal Dragon Spin (360°) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:VVIP Category:SMG